world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Confrontation
It was a cloudy and eerie day. At the Sakibure hideout, There was an experiment going on. Within one of the chambers, Was Kazumaru, who had just placed the Reanimated Suzuha, and the recently slain Katsuro on Lab Tables. Shortly after, a girl walked in, This girl was Katsubo, Meiyo's former teammate. "What are you going to do with them?" Katsubo asked as she raised an eye brow. Kazumaru had a chakra receiver in his hand and a scalpel in his other hand. "I plan on converting these two into extensions of me." Kazumaru said in a sinister tone. "You're talking about 'That' jutsu.." Katsubo said. "Yes.. The Six Paths Jutsu... With the death of my Great-Grandfather, it awakened the Rinnegan in my right eye. Unfortunately... I can only use 3 of the six paths. I plan on turning Sensei into The Preta-Path, and i'll turn my father into the Animal Path." Kazumaru said as he began to cut Suzuha open and placed the Chakra Receiver inside his chest. Shortly after, He sewn him shut and with one Tiger Hand Seal, Suzuha got the Rinnegan in his right eye and he then stood up. "Whoa...." Katsubo said in awe as a small screen of her's flashed. "Kazumaru, It appears that a Leaf Ninja with blue hair is infiltrating." she uttered out as she looked at Kazumaru. (Kazuma...) Kazumaru thought to himself. "Go and finish him. I'll lend a hand when im finished." Kazumaru said with a sadistic smirk. with that said, Katsubo left to go deal with Kazuma. {BGM: Deadlock} "My, you look just like that handsome ninja i watched die." Katsubo said with a sadistic smirk as she walked and stopped infront of Kazuma, who simply smirked and had his arms crossed. "Are you the one that killed my brother? Big mistake!" Kazuma said in anger. "You Ishiyama folk are quite handsome. It truly hurts me to kill someone like you, but I have to help Kazumaru, no matter what." Katsubo said as she got a kunai. Just as she was about to strike, Kazumaru walked over. "You're... my brother's student!?" Kazuma asked. "Certainly not a pleasure to see you again, Sensei. Why have you come here? Don't you know that you're walking into the jaws of death? I thought you would be the smarter one between you and Suzuha-Sensei." Kazumaru said with a slight smirk as he flipped the senbon he had in his mouth over. "Your eyes... have the Rinnegan!?" Kazuma asked in shock. "Correct. Well I know you're not here for a friendly visit, so lets just get this started." Kazumaru said. "So you're finished?" Katsubo asked. "No... the Animal path is still being worked on. The Preta-path will suffice." Kazumaru said with a snap of his fingers. Within a matter of seconds, a coffin appeared from the ground. From it, came Suzuha. "B-Brother!" Kazuma called out as he shed a few tears. "Do you like him? He's a mere extension of my will. A Puppet some might call." Kazumaru said with a sadistic smirk. "I'll make you pay for this!" Kazuma roared out as he did a hand seal. Fire Release: Blazing Shuriken!" Kazuma made hundreds of blazing shuriken appear and made them fly towards Kazumaru. Suzuha simply made a small barrier appear and absorbed the jutsu. He then sent the jutsu back at him. Kazuma was singed from the attack but was still standing. "The Preta-Path is performing better then i have expected. Excellent." Kazumaru cheerfully said. "Hurry up and die already, Kazuma, You're the next path i want to create." Kazumaru explained as he stepped towards him. "N-No! You have to stop...! You're a leaf ninja, you swore to it!" Kazuma said out of fear as he tried to reason with him. "Huh...?" Kazumaru asked as his eyes widened from hearing that. {BGM: Grief and Sorrow } "Look at yourself! Look at what you've become... Has the Hyuga's way of treating you screwed you up this badly? Look at what you've done to your sensei...to everyone. Suzuha viewed you as his own son, He even helped your mother deliver you when you were born. Do you really think He'd want to be used like this?" Kazuma asked as tears fell. Kazumaru looked at Kazuma, and without realizing a tear fell form his byakugan eye. "Even you know this is wrong... You do want to be stopped... It's not too late... You can still change." Kazuma said. Katsubo simply sighed and charged up a light beam on her finger. Kazumaru looked at the puppet that had Suzuha's face and Kazumaru uttered out a word. "S-Sensei..." He said as more tears fell. But then an image flashed in his mind. The image of Meiyo being slain. "You think trying to reason with me would work? You Leaf bastards killed my Great Grandfather! Because of losers like you Leaf Ninja... that a great man was lost. I'm going to decimate The Leaf Village, and kill every last Man, Women, and Child, and i'll paint the Hokage Monument with the blood of the villagers! This is my way of Avenging Meiyo..." Kazumaru said. "Katsubo, finish him off." Kazumaru said as he stepped back with Suzuha. "My pleasure." Katsubo shot a beam of light from her finger which pierced Kazuma through the chest. Kazuma coughed up blood and he tried to flee but stopped. Kazumaru watched and he looked away as it reminded him when he killed Suzuha. Katsubo was going to chase after him, but Kazumaru blocked her with his arm. He then looked down and saw a pendant. "What's this...?" Kazumaru asked as he picked the pendant. As it turned out, it was closed. After opening, Kazumaru's eyes widened for a second since he saw an old picture he forgot to take with him upon his defection from the Leaf. {BGM: Sadness and Sorrow } "Is that you and Suzuha?" Katsubo asked as she looked at the picture. "Yeah... a memory of a failed past. This is back when we first met as a team. The boy with the Orange hair is Akiyuchi Koide, My ...former... best friend. In the middle, there was the girl i had my eyes on. Her name was Koinu Inuzuka. Then there is Suzuha-Sensei and myself." Kazumaru said with a sigh. Shortly after Katsubo pinched Kazumaru on the cheek. "You were so adorable!" Katsubo said in a cheerful way. "S-Shut up, will ya?" Kazumaru asked as he began to blush and get flustered. Katsubo then stopped being cheerful and got serious. "So What are you going to do with him...?" Katsubo asked as she pointed at Kazuma who was now on the ground, from the blood loss. "I'm not going to kill him... yet..." Kazumaru said as he snapped his fingers and caused Suzuha to walk over to Kazuma. Kazuma opened his eyes and saw Suzuha who was now healing him. "Brother..." Kazuma uttered out. Shortly after he got up. Kazumaru walked towards Kazuma. "You still had this..?" Kazumaru asked. "Ever since you and Suzuha disappeared. I held onto it because i assumed you were dead. Its all i had left to remember you by." Kazuma said. Something inside Kazumaru, made him hug Kazuma. "You don't have to worry. I'm fine... Now i cant let you leave this place unscathed. You're going to die soon. I'm going to decimate The village. When that time comes, I will kill you." Kazumaru said as he put his hand on Kazuma's forehead. Kazuma began to glow purple and a small bit of his soul was extracted. This part was the memory of walking into this place. He made the memory fade into nothing and as a result, Kazuma passed out. He then put on his Sakibure cloak with a makeshift hood that concealed his face. "Katsubo, I'm taking him back to the village. Under NO circumstances does Lord Shibo hear of this, got it?" Kazumaru asked as he picked up Kazuma. "Got it. Be careful." Katsubo uttered out as she made a bug of her's crawl onto Kazumaru's headband and then she walked away. Kazumaru left the hideout and by the time Night fell, They arrived. Kazumaru left Kazuma at the gates and he quickly left to return to the hideout. Kazuma woke up and saw the man leave. "Who...was that?" Kazuma asked as he saw Kazumaru disappear into blackness.